Intimidad, A Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Fanfic
by Kat Harley
Summary: Hola! Este fanfic lo hice para agradecer un dibujo a la increíble artista gráfica Áurea Fréniere. Leí en facebook que su pareja favorita de Free es Makoto y Gou y como me hizo favor de emocionarme, no pude resistirme a escribir esto. Espero lo disfrute y ustedes también favoreciéndome con sus reviews. Gracias! :D


-Intimidad-

Gou caminaba por el pasillo.

Su cabello rojizo ondeaba con el viento que, juguetón, alzaba los mechones de éste con dulzura algunas veces, otras con fuerza, alborotándolo. Daba gracias a que llevaba una cola de caballo y no lo llevaba suelto. El día era agradable para nadar un poco.

Habían ganado el relevo en el que Rin participó con el equipo de Iwatobi en los regionales. Haru parecía más feliz desde entonces. Su hermano se veía mucho con él, por lo que sabía que ya se había librado de ese complejo y molestia anteriores hacia el chico, quien continuaba conservando esa obsesión con el estilo libre. Rei ahora era instructor de nado. ¡Qué ironía! Ninguno del equipo Iwatobi hacía nada relacionado además de los torneos, exceptuando a Rei, quien había aprendido a nadar hacía bien poco. Pero era demandante y exigente superlativamente, y tanto exigía de los demás como de sí mismo, por lo que al aprender, quiso dedicarse a ello. Su estilo mariposa era incomparable. Nagisa lo acompañaba a todas partes y se habían hecho grandes amigos, pues Nagisa lo admiraba y Rei, siendo un poco ególatra, se sentía bien con él. Rin lucía ya un hermoso tono dorado en su piel; nadaba muy seguido con Haru en la playa y salían a dar largos paseos a la orilla de ésta por las tardes. De pronto su pensamiento se detuvo en Makoto, mientras recorría el pasillo hacia su casillero y sus mejillas se colorearon. Se sentía bien con él. Un chico castaño gentil y amable, de dulces ojos verdes, altísimo y atlético como el que más. Sus músculos le hacían contener la respiración y su sonrojo al pensar en ello, aumentó. Al llegar al área de los casilleros, estaba él. No iba con Haru como era costumbre, o con Nagisa y Rei. Estaba solo y al verla le dedicó una sonrisa perfecta de dientes blanquísimos y le pasó una mano por el cabello. Gou lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Hola! – Saludó Makoto entonces, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

Ho… Hola… - Contestó Gou sonrojada y un poco tímida.

¿Te pasa algo, Gou-chan? Te noto… Un poco roja – y sonrió alborotándole el cabello alegremente - ¿Es por algún… chico que te gusta? – La pausa que hizo, le dio a Gou la impresión de que a él le disgustaba la opción que él mismo había planteado. Ella sólo le miró con un dejo ligero de asombro y al sentir la mano de Makoto en su mejilla, la tomó en la suya sin soltarla, captándola, dejándola allí, en su mejilla blanca y dirigió entonces sus ojos carmesí a los de él, verdes, de un tono ligeramente bambú. Makoto de pronto la miró, atento, expectante. Bajó incluso su rostro y los ojos de ella, inocentes y dulces, del tono de rojo de los caramelos del día del Niño, lo hipnotizaron al grado que su respiración, lenta y acompasada, de pronto se transformó en una pesada y agitada, arrítmica y loca como después de una competencia.

Gou… - Ella no pasó desapercibido que Makoto había retirado el sufijo "chan" después de su nombre, lo que de pronto le hizo estremecerse – Me… Permites… Besarte..?

Gou asintió con dulzura. Su coleta le caía a la espalda y sus pies se alzaron en puntas para alcanzar los labios, que como la más dulce de las frutas, se entreabrían frente a ella, labios que él le había ofrecido.

En sus oídos resonaron las olas del mar picado que la abrasaban con su calidez.

Makoto la apretó contra su cuerpo fuerte y recio y ella se sentía emocionada y contenta.

La abrumaba cómo en un instante las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Él no dejaba de besarla, aprisionándola en sus fuertes brazos, apretando sus labios, insistentes, contra los de ella, finos y tímidos.

Nadie nunca la había besado y el que su primer beso fuese con un chico mayor y de la magnitud de ese beso, la provocaba a dejarse llevar.

Cuando pudo recuperar en algo la respiración, el aliento de Makoto, cálido y agitado sobre su piel, le daba escalofríos; fuertes, tanto que le recorrían la espalda en una caricia como la de una pluma. Una vez más le acarició el rostro con su mano y ella le sonrió.

Entonces, algo en su rostro cambió. Parecía asombro.

Él miraba sobre su hombro y ella no podía saber qué era lo que miraba o a quién.

Al voltear, la cara de Rin era de confusión, enojo y muchas cosas más, pero la de Haru no había cambiado en absoluto, excepto porque había algo extraño.

La mano de Haru sostenía el brazo de Rin como conteniéndolo. Y Rin sólo dio un paso, que fue más que suficiente. Jaló por el brazo a Gou y la atrajo hacia donde Haru la miraba casi comprensivamente, alejándola de Makoto.

Tenemos que hablar, Makoto. Y no va a esperar – Dijo, tronándose los dedos. La mirada de Rin no dejaba lugar a dudas, estaba tan irritado por lo que había visto, que no podía controlarse. Al fin, Gou era su hermana pequeña.

Podemos hablar donde quieras, pero que sea ahora – dijo Makoto con tranquilidad, incluso sonrió a Gou afablemente, casi sin preocupación. Sólo Haru se dio cuenta que en realidad, Makoto sólo sonreía de ese modo cuando estaba asustado – Y me gustaría que Gou-chan esté presente, porque a ella también le concierne.

Ya te dije que no, Makoto, es _demasiado _pequeña y si insistes, te daré una paliza que no olvidarás jamás – Trató de sacudirse la mano de Haru, pero ésta era más fuerte y lo contenía contra su voluntad.

Y yo te dije que la decisión no es tuya, sino de ella.

Gou no supo qué pensar y miraba a Makoto con atención y a Rin con duda.

Gou-chan… - Dijo Makoto acercándose y se arrodilló frente a ésta que, confusa, miró a Haru.

¿Si..? – Y Makoto tomó su mano, a lo que ésta sólo pudo sonrojarse, pues estaba frente a Rin y le parecía que si Makoto tenía esa actitud, lo propio es que fuera a solas.

Rin… – y se dirigió de pronto a éste, pero sin levantarse ni soltar la mano de ella – Permíteme salir con Gou-chan, por favor.

Haru sonreía ante lo temerario de la petición de Makoto. Gou estaba tan roja que bajó la cara mirando sólo la mano que Makoto le sostenía y Rin lo miraba con mucho enojo.

Bien – Y se acercó arrastrando a Makoto del cuello - ¡Pero si haces daño a mi hermana, te parto el alma! – Y entonces Haru se acercó a Rin murmurándole.

Vamos, Rin, déjalo ya. Ni siquiera has dejado que sea Gou-chan la que hable. Vámonos.

Gou! – Le habló Rin, enérgico – Digas lo que digas, te estaré vigilando.

Gou sonrió entonces a Rin y se acercó abrazándole, con esa actitud dulce y sincera tan propia de ella.

Muchas gracias, hermano – y dejó impregnado en la nariz de Rin, el maravilloso aroma a fresas que siempre desprendía, y que tanto lo conmovía pese a ser un nadador duro y una persona fuerte que no se andaba con medias tintas.

Aferrándose a su hermana, Rin miraba a Makoto con reproche.

Ya lo sabes, Makoto, a la primer maldad que le hagas, te aniquilo.

Lo sé. Pero no pretendo más que hacerla sonreír, si me permites .

Y entonces acercándose por detrás, tomó la mano de Gou, y la atrajo a él separándola de Rin.

- ¿Puedo hablarte un momento, Gou-chan?

Y Gou sonrió.

No había otros ojos verdes ni otra sonrisa amable que pudiera hacerla sonreír.


End file.
